gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Ashley Fink
Ashley Rae Fink is an American actress. She portrays the character of Lauren Zizes on the Fox TV Show Glee. She has been a recurring character in season one and two, but quit New Directions in the first episode of season 3 and in the third one, and has not appeared since then. Personal Life Fink was born in Houston, Texas, and began acting at the age of 4 after getting the lead in her school's holiday play. After moving to Los Angeles with her family, Ashley tried her luck as an actress and began attending an Arts High School, where she began performing for large audiences as leads in'' The Wizard of Oz'' (as the Lion) and You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown (as Lucy), to only name a few. Fink has said that she was bullied a lot in high school, but she wouldn't let it get to her. Career Hollywood soon found Ashley when she starred in the Tribeca Film Festival hit 'Fat Girls'. The film won her many awards, and Ashley enjoyed a national press tour, where she connected with a large number of her fans; thus Ms. Fink began to be recognized as an icon and inspiration for young people everywhere. She has made multiple TV appearances; you can find her appearing on Make it or Break it and Hung, and recurring as Lauren Zizes on Fox's Glee and as Carter McMahon on the ABC Family show Huge. She also appears in the Walt Disney Pictures film, You Again starring Betty White, Jamie Lee Curtis and Sigourney Weaver, and in her wacky indie horror cult hit All About Evil appearing beside Mink Stole, Cassandra Peterson (Elvira), Natasha Lyonne and Thomas Dekker. Ashley has also recently broken into film making herself by producing her first short starring Camille Winbush (Of Bernie Mac and ABC Family's Secret Life fame) titled "Olivia", which just had its premiere at the Frameline film festival in San Francisco. Fink was cast on the FOX television series Glee. Fink has said that “I was obsessed with Glee before I was a big part of it and I’ve steadily been on it for a while. When I got the script she joined the Glee club I texted Chris Colfer and said, ‘I think I just joined the Glee club?’ I didn’t quite believe it at first, I thought I was getting ‘Punk’d.’” Critcs have respond well to her portrayal of Lauren, with Robert Canning of IGn praising Fink's performance as Lauren Zizes, as well as her script. Lauren received several positive reviews for her performance in Comeback. While VanDerWerff found her relationship with Puck "a lot less assured" than in "Silly Love Songs", Gonzalez deemed their scenes "as endearing as they are unrealistic", and Mullins wrote that "the ice around her heart melted just a bit when Puck mouthed Lauren that little bit of encouragement at the start of her solo." Respers France commented that she is beginning to really like Lauren, noting: "for me Lauren represents how Ryan Murphy is able to take the concept of the outcast, flip it on its ear and shove it back in our faces with a side order of fabulousness." Gallery af1.jpg af2.jpg af3.jpg ash fink.jpg ash fink 2.jpg 70765_649325431_5654875_n.jpg naya-rivera-heather-morris-ashley-fink-glee-3d-premiere-03.jpg naya-rivera-heather-morris-ashley-fink-glee-3d-premiere-17.jpg naya-rivera-heather-morris-ashley-fink-glee-3d-premiere-23.jpg Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars